Caedes Academy
by Tony0423
Summary: In the sister school of Fumizuki Academy, there is said to be an uprising of Class F. The idiots are actually conquering and climbing the intellectual ladder! But this cant be true! After all; Idiots will always be Idiots... Right? Rated T for violence and slight Language. I'll try to keep it at a minimum, but I cant promise anything. If I do end up over doing it I'll change it X3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is a new take on things for me, finally, as this will be my first Non-Pokemon related story. I already have the first 2 chapters done but I wont be doing anything until later. This first chapter will only be an insite to my newest OC's so take a look and see you in the first chapter (Which will go up some time tomorrow.)**

* * *

 _ **Class A Acers:**_

 **Harmony DeFina**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Short slightly curly Black

Eyes: Emerald-Green

Height: Short

Weight: Slightly chubby

Build: Average

This nerdy 16-year-old girl has emerald green eyes, a fair complexion, with black hair was kept short. She is very short, slightly chubby, and she wore circular glasses which showed her nerdy-ness even more. She's an incredibly gifted student and wants to be a mangaka as well as a doctor. She likes shoujo manga, guinea pigs, Yuki, and ballet.

 **Tadashi Takagi**

Skin: Olive

Hair: Long curly light brown

Eyes: Red

Height: Average

Weight: Average

Build: Athletic

This impetuous 17-year-old boy has red eyes, an olive complexion, and curly light brown hair left uncut. He is of average height, athletic build, and can't be bothered with fashion. He tends to gossip too much and is an aspiring writer.

 **Yukiyo Kawaguchi**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Short wavy dirty blonde

Eyes: Lime-Green

Height: Tall

Weight: Average

Build: Average

This moody 15-year-old girl has lime green eyes, a fair complexion, and wavy dirty blonde hair worn loose about the shoulders. She is very tall, of average weight, and likes wearing old-fashioned clothing. She is known for playing pranks and wants to be a lawyer.

* * *

 _ **Class B Buds (Rosebuds):**_

 **Izumi Sakakibara**

Skin: Pale

Hair: Long straight red

Eyes: Ruby-Red

Height: Tall

Weight: Average

Build: Slightly muscular

This 16-year-old girl has Ruby red eyes, lightly tanned skin, and straight flowing red hair. She's somewhat tall, average weight, and likes to dress formally. She is an excellent student and wants to be a kendo champion, as well as Yuki's wife. Izumi's interests include live-action roleplaying, anthropomorphic animals, jump-rope, Shoujo manga, Kendo, and Yuki.

 **Seiko Araki**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Azure

Eyes: Brown

Height: Short

Weight: Average

Build: Slightly muscular

This wacky 17-year-old girl has brown eyes, a fair complexion, and curly azure hair in a short ponytail. She is short, of average weight, and wears a lot of black. She has a speech impediment and is studying to be an engineer. She works on perfecting her usage of Japanese since she speaks with a slight lisp. Seiko's interests include sasquatches, mathematics, Yuki, and drawing.

 **Reiko Hideyoshi**

Skin: Light brown

Hair: Mid-length, curly, brown

Eyes: Dusty-Blue

Height: Very tall

Weight: Quite muscular

Build: Somewhat narrow

This stoic 17-year-old girl has dusty blue eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and curly mid-length brown hair. She is tall, of average weight, and likes to read manga. Likes to keep to herself out of fear that one of her secrets will slip and she wants to be a teacher. Reiko's interests include horror novels, shoujo manga, and llamas. **(Twaimz's Llama song is her fav song ever XD)**

* * *

 _ **Class C Conquistadors:**_

 **Sachiko Amano**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Light brown with two strands on the front and the rest in a long ponytail

Eyes: Crystal-Blue

Height: Short

Weight: Average

Build: Average

This 17-year-old girl has crystal blue eyes, a fair complexion, and light brown hair Which she kept in a ponytail. She's short, average weight, and likes to draw a lot. Sachi's interests include magic, drawing, the piano, Yuki, and contemporary weaponry. She wants to be a police officer when she grows up.

 **Haru Tokuoka**

Skin: Slightly Tan

Hair: Mid-length straight dark brown

Eyes: Dusty-Green

Height: Very tall

Weight: Somewhat thin

Build: Narrow

This humble 17-year-old girl has dusty green eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and mid-length straight dark brown hair. She is of average height, quite skinny, and likes fashion. She has a rowdy side but wants to be a well known fashion designer. She is the polar opposite of her twin sister.

 **Hatsuyo Tokuoka**

Skin: Slightly Tan

Hair: Short straight dark brown

Eyes: Orange

Height: Very tall

Weight: Somewhat thin

Build: Narrow

This arrogant 17-year-old girl has orange eyes, a slightly tan complexion, and straight dark brown hair worn short. She is of average height, quite skinny, and likes slogan shirts. She has a shy side but wants to be an athlete. She is the polar opposite of her twin sister.

* * *

 _ **Class D Devils:**_

 **Rin Orimura**

Skin: Pale

Hair: Short blue, always smoothed down

Eyes: Light brown

Height: Tall

Weight: Average

Build: Athletic

This Perverted 17-year-old boy has light brown eyes, a pale complexion, and short blue hair that is always smoothed down. He's very tall, lean in build, and has an ongoing rivalry with his crush: Beth Sanchez. He wears a green and black bandana wrapped around his head and is more of the strong-silent-observant type. Rin's interests include puzzles, birdhouses, beautiful space babes, ninjas, Beth and skating.

 **Akina Yoshikawa**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Wavy maroon

Eyes: Rose-Pink

Height: Short

Weight: Average

Build: Average

This spiteful 16-year-old girl has rose pink eyes, a fair complexion, and wavy maroon hair pinned neatly back. She is short, average weight, and can't be bothered with fashion. She is easily confused and wants to be a vet.

 **Mayu Nekomoto**

Skin: Pale

Hair: Short straight magenta

Eyes: Green

Height: Short

Weight: Very slim

Build: Average

This playful 16-year-old girl has green eyes, a pale complexion, and straight magenta hair cut short. She is a little short, very slim, and wears very colorful clothing. She loves watching musicals and is a rather poor leader. Ironic to her name she hates cats, but she's learning to love them because of Rin.

* * *

 _ **Class E Explorers:**_

 **Beth Sanchez**

Skin: Tan

Hair: Long platinum blonde in something extravagant.

Eyes: Grey

Height: Tall

Weight: Average

Build: Athletic

This flamboyant 16-year-old girl has grey eyes, a tan complexion, and has platinum blonde hair that went slightly past her waist. She was muscular, average height and is very athletic. If angered, her grey eyes would pierce your soul. Beth's interests include lost civilizations, preparing for the downfall of civilization, Rin, soccer, and basketball. The would like to be a professional in any woman's sport when she gets older.

 **Riko Tomika**

Skin: Pale

Hair: Curly bright pink

Eyes: Sea-green

Height: Short

Weight: Thin

Build: Average

This energetic 16-year-old girl has sea green eyes, a pale complexion, and curly bright pink hair neatly braided. She is a little short, quite thin, and wears very colorful clothing. She is a rather poor student, but she managed to get into Class E.

 **Tatsuya Fuchida**

Skin: Olive

Hair: Long straight light brown hair

Eyes: Dark-Pink

Height: Slightly tall

Weight: Average

Build: Somewhat muscular

This outspoken 17-year-old boy has dark pink eyes, an olive complexion, and straight light brown hair left uncut. He is a little tall, athletic build, and dresses quite conservatively. He speaks with a stutter and volunteers for charity.

* * *

 _ **Class F Fragments:**_

 **Yukiteru Chibiki**

Skin: Tan

Hair: Black

Eyes: Black

Height: Tall

Weight: Average

Build: Lean and muscular

This sadistic 17-year-old is most handsome mofo you'll ever see. He has black hair, along with black eyes. He's very athletic, able to keep up with Beth and Rin, and is very lean. Yuki's interests include preparing for the downfall of civilization, ballroom dancing (unbelievable I know XD) video games, music, and werewolves. He hasn't figured out his goal in life, but he's secretly waiting for the zombie apocalypse. He is also a slight masochist.

 **Risako Shintaro**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Short curly cream

Eyes: Bright Pink

Height: Short

Weight: Average

Build: Quite muscular

This serious 17-year-old girl has bright pink eyes, a fair complexion, and curly cream hair worn short. She is short, quite muscular, and can't be bothered with fashion. She likes playing video games and is a horrible dancer.

 **Haruka Satou**

Skin: Pale

Hair: Long curly midnight blue

Eyes: Purple

Height: Short

Weight: Slightly chubby

Build: Slightly above average.

This shy 17-year-old girl has purple eyes, a pale complexion, and curly midnight blue hair left uncut. She is short, a bit chubby, although it's barely noticeable, and likes slogan shirts. She tends to gossip too much and wants to be an architect.

 **Suchīru Santos**

Skin: Slightly tan

Hair: Blackish-blue

Eyes: Amber

Height: Very Tall

Weight: Slightly over average

Build: Muscular

This perky 17-year-old boy has amber eyes, a tan complexion, and curly dark blue hair in a short braid. He is a little tall, a bit pudgy, and likes wearing outrageous clothing. He is a really picky eater, loves listening to music, and is studying to be an architect.

 **Yumi Kobayashi**

Skin: Fair

Hair: Long curly dark rose

Eyes: Dusty-Pink

Height: Tall

Weight: Quite thin

Build: Average

This playful 16-year-old girl has chartreuse eyes, a fair complexion, and curly dark rose hair worn long. She is tall, quite thin, and likes wearing old-fashioned clothing. She loves playing video games, as well as watching mystery and horror movies.

 **Jiro Yanasaki**

Skin: Olive

Hair: Curly amber hair, very short.

Eyes: Sea-Blue

Height: Slightly shorter than Yuki

Weight: Very light

Build: Somewhat muscular

This moody 17-year-old boy has sea blue eyes, an olive complexion, and curly amber hair worn short. He is a little short, quite muscular, and likes to flash some skin. He is terrible at keeping secrets and is a rather poor dancer.

* * *

 **So this is it so far. No I wont be accepting OC's, unless their Teacher OC's. As you can tell I already got my hands full with the children (Thanks to my friends giving me like 2 each) and I have no intention of switching them out. but 21 students T3T im gonna DIE! Anyway see you guys tomorrow X3**

 **Also the first person in each Class will be the class rep and is part of the main group of friends.**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to Caedes Academy: A Prep School implementing some of the worlds most finest and unique systems. One such system is the Summoner Test War: A battle between classes utilizing avatars, realized with state of the art tech. Another being the classroom equipment: being based on the student's performance in school.

The students take a test at the end of their first year to determine which class they will be put into the following year. There are 6 levels in which the kid can place. The best: Class A, to the worst: Class F.

This Academy was built on the foundations of its sister school: Fumizuki Academy. It has the same standards as well as the same system and the same grading scale. Here, in Class 1-C, we see two of our main characters taking the placement test.

The female has Light Brown hair that reaches down to her shoulders. Her hair being tied into a ponytail, held by a Black scrunchy, her crystal blue eyes scanning the paper in front of her. She was in the regular uniform, which consisted of a white school shirt and black pants/skirt. She was currently staring at question 15, wondering what in the hell was she supposed to do.

Our other protagonist was a boy. He had Jet-Black hair with a light tan on his skin. He had on the same uniform, wearing shorts to be more comfortable. He had on black converse and had a black watch on his left wrist. He was looking over the test questions while smiling to himself, his black eyes casting a glance out of the window. He knew every answer to this test but he didn't want to end up in Class A. Those guys were a bunch of stuck ups that he definitely didn't want to be around.

 _ **~Time skip another 3 hours of testing~**_

"O.K. Kids, put your pencils down and pass your papers to the front of your row." The teacher said, erasing the board. After everything was said and done the kids began to file out of the classroom, our two hero's staying behind. After the majority of the class had left, our heroes met up in the hallway.

"Mornin' Sachi. " The boy waved, putting his pencil in one of the pockets on his shorts. The girl smiled and waved back.

"Morning to you too, Yuki." Sachi said, walking up to her friend.

"Man, that test was waaaay hard! I was stuck on question 15 for 20 minutes!" She sighed as she looked over to her friend.

"At least I know one of my friends got into Class A. Right?" She smiled. It quickly disappeared when he began to laugh.

"Nah. I didn't want to be with those stuck ups so I gave the most bizarre answers. I did the bare minimum. So I'm in either Class E or F, either way I'm fine with what I got. After all; I answered at least half of them right." He spoke with such a carefree tone that it bothered Sachi.

"So. You think its funny to be super smart and get into Class F ON PURPOSE! All the while making fun of those who STUDIED THEIR ASSES OFF JUST TO PASS!" She screeched, fire emanating from her eyes. Yuki shrunk slightly, backing up into the wall.

"Sachiko, please calm down." He raised his hands in front of him, tone wavering with worry.

"YUKITERU CHIBIKI! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" She took out a long Bokken from her bag, scaring Yuki shitless.

"Oh dear god. Please help me!" He yelled as she swung her sword down. He prepared himself to feel pain, eyes tightly shut, but it never came. He peeked one eye open to see his neighbor, and childhood friend, Izumi Sakakibara fighting off Sachi with her own Bokken. Her red hair flowing behind her as it finally caught up with the rest of her head.

"Why is it, that every time you two are left alone, you end up trying to harm him?" Izumi asked out loud, indirectly asking Yuki was well. Neither of the two said anything as the females broke off and put their wooden swords away.

"Honestly Sachi, if you want to hurt him all you have to do is ask." Izumi sighed, getting a 'hey!' from Yuki. Izumi then turned around to face her best friend.

"And YOU!" Her eyes glowed menacingly. "WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU FLOP THE TEST ON PURPOSE?" Yuki began to shrink again.

"Not again…"

"You guys are at it again?" A female said.

"This happens like every day. I don't know why your bitchin' about it." A male voice countered.

"Aaaaand you two are gonna start too, right?" A third, girl, voice sighed.

Three students walked up to the trio. Yuki smiled as he took the opportunity to hide behind his friends.

"Perfect timing guys. Izumi was about to kill me." Yuki meekly said, shivering.

"Lemme at him! The dumbass deserves it!" Izumi tried pushing past the pair of people who were in her way.

"No can do Izumi. First it was Sachi and now you. Let the kid rest."

"You shut your trap Beth! He flopped the test on purpose! I need to knock the sense back into him!" The blonde haired girl, who we now know is Beth, turned around slowly, a tick mark popping up on her forehead.

"Oh. Now I see why you're trying to kill him. In any case I could JUST DO IT FOR YOU!" The girl shouted, lunging at the boy. Yuki dodged to his left, hiding behind the only other boy in the group.

"Rin plz save meh." He shuddered, on the verge of tears.

"Nope." He then side stepped and the three girls jumped on him, beating him up.

"YUKI!" The final girl cried. Her name was DeFina, Harmony DeFina.

"HELP ME!"

 _ **-time skip to after the beating-**_

 **Yuki's POV**

After I had taken the relentless beating, I smiled. Theses guys really did care for me. Sure, they might've beaten me, but it was for a good reason. I was the smartest in the group, but I failed on purpose.

Plus their beating is nothing compared to what I might get from my parents. It's funny just thinking on that. Anyway time for formal introductions.

First there's Sachi, or Sachiko Amano, the girl who first attempted to beat me. She had light brown hair. The front half always had two strands on either side of her face, and the back, which was a lot longer, was tied into a ponytail most of the time. She also had crystal blue eyes, which I found them to be beautiful. She had, according to Rin, B-cups and her waist was pretty slim.

I had met her 2 years ago in elementary school, during a food fight at school. We both hid behind the same table and we covered each other's backs. After that we met after school and I ended up getting her into the kendo club.

The next girl would be Beth, Beth Sanchez, the girl who switched sides and trampled me. She had platinum blonde hair that went slightly past her waist. She always had it in either a long ponytail or in a braid or something flamboyant. She had grey eyes, which would pierce your soul if you angered her. She, again according to Rin, had B-cups, although just barely, and her waist was very slim.

I met her 4 years ago during gym. She's very athletic and she loves to be part of teams. Her favorite sport is soccer, like mine, and she's pretty good at it too. Whenever I need someone to play with, she's always available. I've also noticed how she's been trying to gain Rin's attention. Looks like its matchmaking time... Nah I'll wait till later.

The last girl, aside from Izumi, was Harmony. She was a shy girl, while also being a fuckin genius. Her black hair was kept short and she wore circular glasses which showed her nerdy-ness even more. Her green eyes were like emeralds and they were extremely beautiful. She had, again according to Rin, C-cups and she was slim, but short. Like a little cupcake, which I liked to remind her from time to time.

I'd met her in my first year of elementary, she approached me during lunch on the first day, and we hit it off from there. She was the only one of the girls who hasn't been into any one sport but she loves to read novels and manga. Like Rin and I, she also loves watching anime, hence her secluded and shy nature. Truth be told I had a slight crush on her, Izumi, and Sachi, but I'd never tell them that.

The only other guy in our group is Rin Orimura. He's been my best friend for the past 7 years. He has short blue hair that is always smoothed down, with a green and black bandana wrapped around his head. He has light brown eyes that are extremely secluded and he's more of the strong-silent-observant type, but only when around crowds of people. When he's with us, however, he's more of the crazy-perverted-joking type. I still find it amazing how he can make the transition with ease, even when he's around his parents.

Like I said, I met him 7 years ago. It was during an assembly that I had met him. It was about something stupid, like a fundraiser or something like that, and he began to joke about it and how it was pointless. After that he began to approach my little group more and more and he became an official member the next year when we got into the same class. He and Beth have an ongoing rivalry in sports and they're always against each other, whether they be on the same team or not. But I still find it funny how they're falling for each other.

And last, and certainly not least because I don't want to die, is my childhood friend Izumi Sakakibara. She has flowing red hair, which went down to about her knees, and awesome Ruby-red eyes. Her bust size, which even I could tell, were D-cups. Sure she might be my best friend, but that don't mean I wouldn't look. She was pretty short, being just above the tip of my nose, and very slim. Her father would often tell me that she reminded him of who he named her after. Especially since all three of us were born on the same day.

I met Izumi when her family had moved into the house next door right before preschool. She was my best friend since then and it's been one hell of a ride. Chances are she's bound to get into Class A or B.

And then there's me. Yukiteru Chibiki. The most handsome mofo you'll ever see. I have black hair, along with black eyes. I'm more of a mix when it comes to personality. I can shift from one way to another, but I more secluded when it comes to people I'm not comfortable with. That's why I hold the group together, because I'm the one that they all come to with problems.

The first one to come to me was Izumi, when she had gotten on her first period. Don't tell her I told you this, though. Otherwise I'm a dead man. Anyway she was in gym class when she felt a hot liquid begin to drip from her nether region. Her stomach was hurting all day, from the cramps, and she wouldn't eat. She knew what was happening to her but her pads were in her locker. Me, being the best friend that I was, knew her locker combo and rushed over to get her the pads. I'm just glad our uniform for gym consisted of red shorts or sweats. But man did I bleed that day after I had to get something else. I still remember the whiteness of-

 **-WHAM!-**

The world around me began to darken. Shit, I've been discovered.

 _ **-3rd person POV-**_

"I still remember the whiteness of-" Yuki muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

 **-WHAM!-**

Izumi had sung her Bokken down onto her best friends head, her face bright red.

"YOU IDIIIOOOOOOT!"

 _ **-time skip 2 weeks later: first day of the second year.-**_

"Mr. Shino, what's up?" Yuki waved, walking up to his old teacher.

"Yukiteru Chibiki, I've known you for a few years now and I know exactly what your planning." He sighed. He then smiled as he looked at his former student. "Good luck in Class F. Bring them to glory."

"Will do, sir." Yuki saluted as he opened up his letter.

It had a big giant F in red on it. Under it were the words: _opus valde durum_ (Work very hard)

Yuki smiled as he waved to his teacher.

 _'Time to get to work'_

Yuki walked into the school and went up to his locker. He opened it up to find a few love letters.

"Man, I really wish they would just tell me straight up." He muttered as he picked up a few.

"At least you get some love letters. The only letters I usually find are death notes from Beth." Rin strolled up to his locker. He opened it and, truth behold, there were a few black letters with a red Jolly Roger as the seal.

"Still, who they from? Laura? Jackie? Seiko?" He asked, getting a punch to the face.

"Shut the FUCK up! You know I'm weak to her advances! Still, though, I wouldn't be surprised if one of them was from her." Yuki then shut his locker, gym bag in hand.

"Anyway, what class did you get? Class E?"

Rin chuckled. "Nah dude. I'm not as dumb as Beth. I got Class D, cuz dem gurlz want da D." He nudged Yuki's ribs.

"Yeah, whatever. I got Class F, as predicted." Yuki fixed the collar on his shirt.

"That's cuz you're smart. You figured out what you needed exactly in order to get into Class F. Still though, good luck trying to get the idiots to be smart." Rin smiled, trying to clean the blood from his nose. Yuki began to walk toward his class. Before he rounded the corner, he looked at his friend and waved.

"See ya later, dude!"


End file.
